Contra el tiempo
by Sora Fanfiction
Summary: Él la había elegido a ella, ella lo había elegido a él; y ese amor mutuo era tan grande que incluso podía ir contra el tiempo... /One Shot para el concurso "Gazō Fanfiction III" de la página de Facebook: Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB.
**Contra el tiempo**

* * *

 **Concurso:** Gazō Fanfiction III

 **Personaje sorteado:** Sra. Brief

 **Imagen:** Resto de dos cuerpos juntos

.

.

.

* * *

—Me hubiera gustado saludarlo. Aún recuerdo cuando lo vimos por primera vez en la isla de nuestro querido amigo Omori, tan agradable.

—Sigue siendo un joven agradable —El Dr. Brief se encontraba disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de té junto a su querida esposa, en uno de los balcones de la C.C. Ambos sentados a un lado del otro, disfrutando de la compañía que se ofrecían mutuamente.

—Oh, querido, espero que cuando nuestra Bulmita regrese a casa traiga a Jako con ella para poder prepararle mi receta de pastelillos de queso. Estoy segura que le encantará —La Sra. Briefs recordaba que el pequeño _alien morado_ disfrutaba de la leche y el queso, por eso no dudaba en que gustaría de sus pastelillos hecho a base de aquellos productos.

—No lo dudo, querida —El científico sonrió cálidamente hacia ella, para luego tomar su mano y seguir disfrutando de la hermosa vista de la capital que se presentaba frente a ellos. Momentos como esos les hacía sentirse como si estuvieran en su pequeño mundo.

Sin duda había sido difícil en un principio poder establecerse como querían, pero el amor que tenían por el otro les dio fuerzas suficientes para sobrellevar esas situaciones, y con la tecnología que logró incorporar el científico en todas las regiones, ambos pudieron vivir tranquilamente.

La noticia de que su primera niña venía en camino, fue el determinante que ambos tomaron para decidir quedarse en la región 42, Capital del oeste, lugar donde formarían su hogar, la Corporación capsula. Empresa que años después se convertiría en una de las más importantes a nivel mundial, siendo reconocida por todos.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de la capital, en una zona despoblada se había estado llevando a cabo una batalla épica. Un antiguo villano había regresado de su infierno a buscar venganza contra el saiyajin criado en la Tierra que lo había mandado allí. El lagarto se las arregló para estar al nivel de su archirrival transformándose en Golden Freezer, atacando sin piedad y aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía para humillarlo. Devolviendole cada uno de los golpes que en un tiempo fueron recibidos por su cuerpo. Lo acabaría.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—¿Sentiste eso querido? —La Sra. Brief estaba segura de haber sentido una vibración en la tierra. De hecho, hace varios minutos que había estado sintiéndolos, pero no le tomó tanta importancia, hasta ahora, que lo había sentido más fuerte que los anteriores.

—Sí, querida. Es muy raro que haya temblores seguidos, ¿crees que sean los muchachos?

—¡Ya veo! Vegeta y mi nietecito deben estar entrenando cerca. Que muchachos tan dedicados. Más tarde les prepararé una cena muy nutritiva para que repongan sus energías —Olvidándose de los temblores, su mente empezó a divagar en los platillos que prepararía para la cena de esa noche. Sin duda su hobby favorito era cocinar, y agradecía que dos saiyajin fueran parte de su familia. Siempre se sentía satisfecha preparándoles grandes cantidades de comida, y le halagaba que le pidieran más… pues eso solo significaría que su comida estuvo deliciosa. Sonriendo ante ese pensamiento, se recostó en el hombro de su compañero para seguir disfrutando de los colores que se pintaban en el cielo por el casi atardecer.

* * *

Los combatientes ahora estaban reunidos junto al Dios de la destrucción y su maestro; todos atentos a la pelea de Freezer y el príncipe de los saiyajin, quien había tomado el relevo de Kakarotto. El primero se hallaba postrado en el suelo, furioso como nunca en su vida, no aceptando la aparente victoria del mono. Pero segundos después, el lagarto sacó su _as_ _bajo la manga_ enviando una onda de poder directamente al núcleo de la Tierra, dando inicio a su autodestrucción.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

La Sra. Brief abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la onda expansiva que se aproximaba a ellos, desintegrando todo a su paso. En sus orbes azules hubo un destello de temor y preocupación, no solo por su vida, sino también por la de su familia en general. Si bien la mayoría de las veces resultaba ser una persona despistaba, no le costó mucho comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Giró su rostro hacia su esposo que percibiendo su temor y angustia le había dado un suave apretón en la mano que mantenía sostenida firmemente, para luego brindarle una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras. Ella se quedó mirándolo dejándose contagiar por esa tranquilidad que su pareja le transmitía, y sonriéndole de la misma forma, se inclinó más a su esposo con intención de compartir un último beso…

A penas se dio ese íntimo contacto, ambos cuerpos fueron envueltos en un profundo calor del que no había forma de escapar, siendo pulverizados al instante.

* * *

La posibilidad de regresar el planeta Tierra a como estaba antes del ataque enviado por Freezer se dio cuando Whiss les informó a los combatientes de su técnica para retroceder el tiempo, máximo tres minutos, haciendo resurgir las esperanzas que creyeron perdidas.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

El atardecer ya había caído, y se empezaban a sentir las frías brisas. Los esposos permanecieron en sus lugares hasta que observaron como las luces de la capital empezaron a encenderse una tras otra, cada hogar iluminando diferentes espacios de esta.

—¿Quieres ir a dentro, querida? Está comenzando a enfriarse el ambiente —preguntó el científico al percibir un escalofrío en el cuerpo de su esposa.

—Claro, querido. Estoy segura que Bulmita y los muchachos no tardarán en aparecer, ya tengo que comenzar a hacer la cena. Vamos —se levantó al mismo tiempo que su esposo, y así ambos se dirigieron a la Corporación Cápsula, siempre permaneciendo unidos por sus manos que habían permanecido entrelazadas.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como se lee, me basé en la Resurrección de Freezer, ya que esa escena de la destrucción de la Tierra me impactó bastante en su momento y lo creí compatible con la imagen y el personaje de la Sra. Brief. Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre ella, así que espero haberme adecuado lo más posible a su comportamiento y expresión._

 _Agradezco profundamente a la página, la oportunidad que nos dan para dar rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación._

 _¡ARIGATO!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
